


Cover - The Burning Violin

by fideliant



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fideliant/pseuds/fideliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/343881">The Burning Violin</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover - The Burning Violin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moranion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moranion/gifts).




End file.
